bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Invaders
Earth Invaders is the 34th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on January 2nd, 2010. Plot The Brawlers return back to Earth and see Shun, Runo and Julie waiting for them. In order to evade the Vexos, everyone stays at Marucho's house equipped with a shield to hide the attribute energies' signal. Runo gets into a fight with Dan, and thinks that he thinks that she's not strong enough to face the Vexos. Runo wanders out into the city hoping to draw in the Vexos, but Mira follows her and they are ambushed by Lync and Mylene. Things go bad and Mira loses her Subterra energy, making the Vexos one step closer to activating the BT System. Featured Brawls Mira Clay & Runo Misaki Vs Mylene Farrow & Lync Volan Round 1 *'Mira Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Runo Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Mylene Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Lync Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Runo throws her Gate Card and Blade Tigrerra. (Power: 500 Gs) Mylene throws out Macubass. (Power: 700 Gs) Mylene activates a Double Ability, Saber Barracuda plus Mowser Barracuda. (Macubass: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Blade Tigrerra: 500 - 200 Gs) Runo activates the ability Hyper Velocity Fang '''and nullifies the ability of '''Macubass and subtracts 300 Gs from the Macubass. (Macubass: 1000 - 700 - 400 Gs) (Blade Tigrerra: 200 - 500 Gs) Mylene activates the ability ABSIDS. (Macubass: 400 - 800 Gs) (Blade Tigrerra: 500 - 100 Gs) Mira throws out Magma Wilda. (Power: 600 Gs) Tigrerra and Wilda's power levels are combined (Power: 700 Gs) Mira activates the ability Big Rock. (Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra: 700 - 1100 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Haos Reactor). (Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra: 1100 - 1600 Gs) Mylene activates the ability Battle Composition. (Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra: 1600 - 1200 Gs) Runo activates the ability Saber Glowcer. (Macubass: 800 - 400 Gs) (Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra: 1200 - 1600 Gs) Mylene activates the ability Marina Cavitation. Lync throws out Aluze. (Power: 700 Gs) Mylene activates the ability Indignation. Macubass and Aluze's power levels are combined (Power: 1100 Gs) Runo activates a ability, but the ability Indignation's effect prevents Runo and Mira from activating any more abilities. Macubass and Aluze attack Wilda and Tigrerra and get knocked out. (Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra: 1600 - 800 Gs) (Macubass and Aluze: 1100 - 1500 Gs) *'Mira Life Force': 25% *'Runo Life Force': 25% Mylene & Lync win this round Round 2 *'Mira Life Force': 150 Points (25%) *'Runo Life Force': 150 Points (25%) *'Mylene Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Lync Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Mylene throws her Gate Card, and Macubass. (Power: 700 Gs) Runo throws out Blade Tigrerra. (Power: 500 Gs) Mira throws out Magma Wilda. (Power: 600 Gs) Lync throws out Aluze. (Power: 700 Gs) Lync activates the ability Dora Cannon. (Aluze: 700 - 1100 Gs) Runo activates the ability Metal Fang. (Blade Tigrerra: 500 - 900 Gs) Mira activates the ability Atlas Shield. (Magma Wilda: 600 - 900 Gs) Mylene activates the ability Moby Cannon. (Macubass: 700 - 1100 Gs) Lync activates the ability Sling Boomerang. (Magma Wilda: 900 - 700 Gs) (Blade Tigrerra: 900 - 700 Gs) Mira activates the ability Volcanic Smoke. (Macubass: 1100 - 700 Gs) (Aluze: 1100 - 700 Gs) (Magma Wilda: 700 - 900 Gs) Runo activates the ability Hyper Velocity Fang and Aluze gets knocked out. (Aluze: 700 - 400 Gs) *'Lync Life Force': 40% Mira activates the ability Gallows Punch. (Macubass: 700 - 400 Gs) Mylene opens her Gate Card (Aquos Reactor). (Macubass: 400 - 800 Gs) Mylene activates the ability Blue Morbus. (Magma Wilda: 900 - 600 Gs) (Blade Tigrerra: 700 - 400 Gs) Mira activates the ability Land Minder. (Magma Wilda: 600 - 900 Gs) (Blade Tigrerra: 400 - 700 Gs) Mylene activates the ability Tsunami Hydrair. (Magma Wilda: 900 - 500 Gs) (Blade Tigrerra: 700 - 300 Gs) Mira activates the ability Atlas Shield. (Magma Wilda: 500 - 800 Gs) Mylene activates the ability Moby Cannon. (Macubass: 800 - 1200 Gs) Runo activates the ability Hyper Velocity Fang, but Blade Tigrerra gets knocked out. (Macubass: 1200 - 800 - 500 Gs) *'Runo Life Force': 0% Mira activates the ability Land Twist. Mira then follows it with the ability Ares Ball. (Magma Wilda: 800 - 1200 Gs) Mylene activates the ability ABSIDS TR 2. (Macubass: 500 - 1000 Gs) (Magma Wilda: 1200 - 700 Gs) *'Mira Life Force': 0% The Subterra Energy is captured. Mylene & Lync Win Bakugan Seen * Aluze * Blade Tigrerra * Macubass * Magma Wilda Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan seasons Category:New Vestroia